callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola – specjalne atuty występujące w trybie Zombie w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Pierwszy raz pojawiają się na mapie Verrückt. Dzięki perkom dostajemy dodatkowe umiejętności i dzięki temu możemy dłużej przetrwać rozgrywkę w trybie Zombie. Niektóre perki nawiązują do atutów z trybu multiplayer (np. Juggernog - Moloch, Speed Cola - Szybsze przeładowanie, Stamin-Up - Maratończyk i Waga lekka), ale są też takie, które zostały wymyślone na potrzeby trybu Zombie (np. PHD Flopper, Mule Kick, Tombstone Soda). Obecnie w trybie zombie występują dwadzieścia dwa perki: *Quick Revive *Juggernog *Double Tap Root Beer *Speed Cola *PHD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Tombstone Soda *Who's Who *Electric Cherry *Vulture Aid *Widow's Wine *'Wyłącznie Black Ops IIII:' *Timeslip *Bandolier Bandit *Winter Wail *Victoriuous Tortoise *Death Percepcion *Dying Wish *Stone Cold Stronghold *Secret Sauce *PHD Slider Quick Revive Quick Revive (pol. Szybka Reanimacja) pozwala szybciej reanimować powalonego towarzysza. W Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Solo reanimuje powalonego gracza. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Verrückt. Pierwszy standardowy perk. Wersja Black Ops IIII W Black Ops IIII perk ma zupełnie inne zastosowanie. Zmniejsza opóźnienie przed regeneracją zdrowia i zwiększa tempo jego regeneracji. Modyfikator: Podczas regeneracji zdrowia gracz otrzymuje premię do szybkości, Reanimacja gwarantuje obu graczom pełne zdrowie i premię do szybkości. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. 2013-05-02_00008.jpg|Quick Revive w Nuketown Zombies Juggernog Juggernog zwiększa zdrowie gracza pozwalając na otrzymanie 2 dodatkowych obrażeń od zombie. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Verrückt. Drugi standardowy perk. 2013-05-02_00007.jpg|Juggernog w Nuketown Zombies Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Root Beer (pol. Piwo Korzenne) zwiększa szybkostrzelność broni, którą gracz posiada w danym momencie. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Verrückt. Trzeci standardowy perk (chociaż nie ma go na Ascension). W Call of Duty: Black Ops II nazywa się Double Tap II. Nowa wersja perku pozwala dodatkowo na strzelanie dwoma pociskami, powodując podwójne obrażenia. 2013-05-10_00004.jpg|Double tap w Shi No Numa 2013-05-07_00003.jpg|Double Tap II w Nuketown Zombies Speed Cola Speed Cola pozwala przyspieszyć przeładowanie broni i naprawianie okien. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Verrückt. Czwarty i ostatni standardowy perk. 2013-05-02_00024.jpg|Speed Cola w Nuketown Zombies PHD Flopper PHD Flopper tworzy potężną eksplozję, gdy się zrobi dive to prone'a. Chroni również przed wybuchami (oprócz eksplozji napalmowego zombie) i upadkami z wysokości. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Ascension. Jest też w Mob of the Dead w trybie Żałoba. 2013-06-25_00003.jpg|PHD Flopper w Mob of the Dead Stamin-Up Stamin-Up (pol. Napój energetyczny) pozwala szybciej chodzić, a ciężkie bronie stają się lżejsze. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Ascension. Wersja Black Ops IIII Modyfikator: Nielimitowany sprint, pozwala graczowi strzelać podczas sprintu. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. 2013-02-04_00006.jpg|Stamin-Up Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri zwiększa celność każdej broni o 35%. W przypadku wersji na PS3 i Xbox 360, pozwala on dodatkowo na automatyczne celowanie w głowę zombie. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Call of the Dead. Jest też w Mob of the Dead i w Origins. Wersja Black Ops IIII Modyfikator: Zwiększa obrażenia przy serii strzałów w głowę. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. 2013-12-20_00058.jpg|Deadshot Daiquiri w Mob of the Dead Mule Kick Mule Kick (pol. Kopnięcie Muła) pozwala posiadać trzy bronie jednocześnie. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się na Księżycu. Wkrótce wraz z wydaniem patcha 1.15, pojawił się na pozostałych mapach Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jest też w Die Rise, w Mob of the Dead (Żałoba) i w Origins. Wersja Black Ops IIII Modyfikator: Gracz szybciej zmienia bronie. Po powaleniu trzecia broń zostanie przywrócona po ponownym zakupie perku. 2013-03-07_00009.jpg|Mule Kick Tombstone Soda Gdy gracz, który kupił ten perk umrze, w miejscu jego śmierci pojawi się nagrobek w postaci Power-upa. Jeżeli gracz podniesie go w następnej rundzie, odzyska broń i wszystkie perki z wyjątkiem Tombstone Soda. Nie może jednak zwlekać, ponieważ po upłynięciu 90 sekund Power-up zniknie. Występuje jedynie na mapach TranZit i Miasto. 2013-02-04_00009.jpg|Tombstone Soda Who's Who Who's Who (pol. Kto jest Kim?) pozwala powalonemu graczowi reanimować samego siebie i innych powalonych graczy. Pojawia się jedynie na mapie Die Rise. 2013-03-07_00020.jpg|Who's Who Electric Cherry Electric Cherry (pol. Elektryczna Wiśnia) powoduje pojawienie się wokół gracza elektrycznej "bariery", która zabija lub ogłusza wszystkie zombie w pobliżu gracza, gdy ten przeładowuje broń. Perk ten pierwszy raz pojawił się na mapie Mob of the Dead. Jest też w Origins. Wersja Black Ops IIII Modyfikator: Przy przeładowaniu broń do walki wręcz gromadzi energię, po użyciu ataku wręcz wrogowie zostają ogłuszeni. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. 2013-12-20_00062.jpg|Electric Cherry Vulture Aid Vulture Aid (pol. Wsparcie Sępa) pozwala lepiej widzieć perki i zombie, przy ciałach zombie można znaleźć amunicję do broni lub pieniądze, a po zabiciu zombie może pojawić się zielony dym, dzięki któremu gracz staje się niewidoczny dla zombie. Występuje jedynie na mapie Buried. 2013-08-02_00056.jpg|Vulture Aid Widow's Wine Widow's Wine podmienia granaty gracza na przylepne, które wraz z wybuchem tymczasowo unieruchamiają zombie. Ponadto gdy gracz zostaje zaatakowany, jeden z jego granatów wybucha. Poza tym efekt unieruchomienia można również uzyskać, atakując przeciwnika w walce wręcz. Występuje jedynie na mapie Shadows of Evil. Widows_Wine_Shadows_of_Evil.png|Widow's Wine Der Wunderfizz Der Wunderfizz nie jest typowym perkiem, ale maszyną, dającą graczowi losowy perk. Występuje tylko na mapie Origins. 2013-10-02_00026.jpg|Der Wunderfizz Perki w Black Ops IIII W Black Ops IIII system perków został zmieniony. Do gry zostało dodanych 9 nowych perków Łącznie jest ich 14. Od teraz gracz może kupić jedynie cztery perki podczas gry które wcześniej wybrał podczas tworzenia klasy. Perki przypisuje się do poszczególnych slotów oznaczających poszczególne maszyny (Opowieści o Eterze: Napar, Cola, Woda, Tonik) (Opowieści o Chaosie: Danu, Ra, Zeus, Odyn). Przypisanie perku do odpowiedniej maszyny ma znaczenie ponieważ decyduje o położeniu i cenie perku. Dla Naparu/Danu,Coli/Ra: 2000pkt, Wody/Zeusa 3000pkt, Toniku/Odyna: 3500pkt. Ostatnie sloty czyli Tonik/Odyn posiadają modyfikator dający perkowi dodatkowe zdolności. Timeslip Timeslip (pol. Wyrwa w Czasie) wydłuża czas odnowienia się wyposażenia, ogranicza czas odnowienia się pułapek i szybkiej podróży, przyśpiesza losowanie broni z Skrzyni losującej i ulepszanie jej w Pack-a-Punch. Modyfikator: zwiększa tempo ładowania broni specjalnej i odnawiania się eliksirów, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Bandolier Bandit Bandolier Bandit (pol. Bandolierowy Bandyta) zwiększa ilość noszonej amunicji. Modyfikator: Wraz z upływem czasu uzupełnia amunicję schowanej broni, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Jest to tak naprawdę perk Candolier który został w końcu dodany oficjalnie do gry. Winter Wail Winter Wail (pol. Skowyt Zimy) sprawia że gracz po otrzymaniu obrażen w walce wręcz wywołuje eksplozje króra spowalnia pobliskich wrogów. Można mieć maksymalnie dwa ładunki. Modyfikator: Eksplozna powoduje wokół gracza pole spowalniające, gracz otrzymuje dodatkowy ładunek. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Victoriuous Tortoise Victoriuous Tortoise (Formacja Testudo) sprawia że gdy gracz trzyma tarczę jest niewrażliwy na obrażenia ze wszystkich stron. Gdy tarcza zostanie zniszczona wywołuje eksplozję. Modyfikator:Uderzenie tarczą może powalić nawet silniejszych przeciwników, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Death Percepcion Death Percepcion (pol. Martwa Percepcja) pozwala na widzenie wrogów przez ściany, na ekranie pojawiają się wskaźniki pokazujące przeciwników zbliżających się spoza pola widzenia. Modyfikator: trafienia w słabe punkty wroga zadają dodatkowe obrażenia, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Dying Wish Dying Wish (pol. Ostatnie Życzenie) gracz po powalenie zamiast w tryb ostatniej szansy wchodzi w tryb berserkera na 9 sekund. Gracz jest niewrażliwy na obrażenia i jego siła ataków wręcz jest zwiększona. Po zakończeniu trybu berserkera gracz zostanie z 1 punktem życia, czas jego odnowienia wydłuża się z każdym użyciem. Modyfikator: Gracz po wyjściu z trybu berserkera ma pełne życie, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Stone Cold Stronghold Stone Cold Stronghold (pol.Twierdza) sprawia że gdy gracz stoi w miejscu wokół niego tworzy się pierścień który daje premię do obrażeń i pancerza. Modyfikator Zabijanie wrogów wewnątrz pierścienia większe premię do obrażeń i pancerza, zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Secret Sauce Secret Sauce (pol. Sekretny składnik) Gracz otrzymuje losowy perk nieprzypisany do innego slotu.. Modyfikator: Uzyskanie modyfikatora losowego perku. PHD Slider PHD Slider (pol. Mistrz Wślizgu) Wślizgi pozwalają na wzmocnienie ładunku. Gdy ładunek jest w pełni naładowany wślizg we wroga wywołuje eksplozję. Gracz staje się odporny na obrażenia od eksplozji. Modyfikator: Zwiększona długość wślizgu, odporność na pułapki podczas wślizgu, zwiększone obrażenia od eksplozji przy wślizgu z dużej wysokości. Zwiększa szybkość przeładowania broni. Usunięte perki Są też perki, które zostały usunięte przed wydaniem mapy, w której miały występować. Zostały po nich pliki, które posiadają odpowiedzi postaci o tych perkach. Tymi perkami są: *Amm-O-Matic *Tufbrew *Pronaide *Candolier Ciekawostki *Perk-a-Cola zostały stworzone przez Grupę 935 i wzmocnione przez pierwiastek 115. *Na mapie Verrückt obok każdego perku (oprócz Mule Kick) wisi plakat reklamujący inny perk. Na plakatach Speed Coli i Double Tapa można wyczytać, że butelka perku ma pojemność 240ml. *W Shi No Numa każdy perk (oprócz Mule Kick) jest w jednej z 4 chat. *W Shi No Numa w Call of Duty: World at War perki miały mieć bagienne tekstury, zamiast tego na obecnych teksturach widnieją ceny perków. *W Shangri-La, Juggernog i Speed Cola pojawiają się losowo na powierzchni, a Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper pojawiają się losowo w podziemiach, jedynie Quick Revive i Mule Kick mają swoje stałe miejsce. *W Der Riese i Origins gdy gracz użyje przycisku czołgania bardzo blisko jakiegoś perka, to dostanie on 25 punktów (nie działa na Mule Kick w Call of Duty: World at War i działa tylko jeden raz). Jest to mały żart od Treyarch, że ćwierć dolarówka czasem może się znaleźć pod automatem. *Gdy gracz kupi perk, to będzie można usłyszeć końcówkę jego dżingla, z wyjątkiem Mule Kick w pierwszej części Black Ops i perków w Mob of the Dead i Origins. *Na każdej maszynie z perkami jest krew w kształcie ręki. Wyjątkiem jest Vulture Aid. *Gdy gracz zostanie powalony, to straci wszystkie perki, które posiadał (tak się nie dzieje, gdy ukończyliśmy Eclipse Easter Egg, Richtofen Grand Scheme lub Mined Games). **Na mapach Tranzit, Die Rise i Buried istnieje Perma-Perk Tombstone, dzięki któremu gracz po reanimacji traci tylko jeden perk. *Można mieć maksymalnie 4 perki. Gdy gracz będzie chciał kupić 5, to zamiast animacji picia perka będzie można usłyszeć dźwięki klikania i rozczarowanie postaci. Są cztery sposoby by mieć więcej niż 4 perki, ukończyć Eclipse Easter Egg, ukończyć Richtofen Grand Scheme, ukończyć High Maintenance, ukończyć Mined Games lub dostać Losową Butelkę Perku wystarczająco wiele razy. *Podczas picia perku w wersji Wii, butelka nie jest blisko do ust postaci. *Maszyna ze Speed Colą (tylko w World at War), Stamin-Upem oraz Tombstone Soda są jedynymi maszynami, w których widać butelki. *Na Księżycu Juggernog i Speed Cola mają takie same lokalizacje – na Area 51. *W Call of Duty Black Ops II ikony wszystkich perków oprócz Tombstone Soda mają tarczę. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II, wszystkie perki mają naklejki oprócz PHD Floppera i Deadshota Daiquiri. *PHD Flopper pojawia się na mapie Die Rise, ale jako Easter Egg, ponieważ nie można go kupić. Można go zobaczyć tylko przez sekundę, gdy jest się w windzie, która bardzo szybko jedzie w dół. *Można pominąć animację picia butelki perka poprzez wspinanie się na jakiś obiekt. *Jeśli zostaniemy powaleni podczas picia perka, animacji noża Bowie'go lub Galwakastetu, stracimy zarówno punkty, jak i nabytek. Czasami może się zdarzyć, że nie będzie można ponownie kupić perka, dopóki się nie zginie. *Der Wunderfizz jest jedyną maszyną, która nie daje żadnego efektu, a losuje inne perki. *Na mapie Revelations atuty Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer oraz Quick Revive posiadają sekretne dżingle śpiewane przez dr. Montiego. Aby ich posłuchać, potrzebna jest GobbleGum Atutoholik. Kiedy gracz ją posiada trzeba zaczekać, aż któraś z maszyn zacznie grać dżingla. Jeżeli w tym czasie gracz użyje noża na maszynie, usłyszy sekretny dżingel. en:Perk-a-Cola Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III